User talk:Dvp7
If you would like to send me a message, press the +''' button at the top of the page. Make sure to add a title... :For older discussions, see Archives: One, Two, Three. Just wondering Wouldn't it make sense to regularize certain links between Memory Alpha, Memory Beta and here? For example, MA and MB have lieutenant commander instead of Lieutenant Commander, and so on throughout all their ranks and titles. -- Captain MKB 22:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :On MG, we're trying to be different from MA and MB, but in all honesty it doesn't really matter which way round it goes. Have a look at the article on Data on MA, it seems better with capitals at the start. Either way, there is a redirect from Lieutenant commander (small case). Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, there's the matter of using proper English -- it's proper to say "There is Lieutenant Commander Data over there" and "The rank of lieutenant commander was created in 2161" -- ses how the case needs to be paid attention to in different situations by the writer? This wiki ''is''' different from the others, but not in any good way -- most of the writing here is unintelligible because there's no real attention paid to formatting and grammar or puncutuation, and I think that's sad. -- Captain MKB 12:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, we'll see what other people prefer, I'm not too fussed. As for the grammar/spelling side of the wiki - I'm a bit like you, I'd like to see it improve. Maybe I can employ you to do that...? :P I'll certainly look around for spelling mistakes and stuff, but as this wiki grows it'll be hard to keep track of it. Dave[[User Talk:Dvp7|''Subspace Message]] 12:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for being open to discussing it and not being fussed! We can consider this as 'one of the things we might consider changing' then and go forward from here. As to the rest, yes, it seems like an uphill battle. I tried some yesterday but it is a little overwhelming how many situations I see where an article or group of articles has gotten out of control with illegibility and thinking how much work it would take. -- Captain MKB 12:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the misspelling in the text of that template. I tried to use the 'move' feature to fix the title, but it says it is protected. Are there any admins willing to help fix that by using the 'move' feature to change template:copyed to the correct template:copied ? -- Captain MKB 00:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'll try to move it later, but I get the feeling it is different from what happens when you move normal articles, as there are redirects, so I'll have to find all the pages with "copyed" on and change them to "copied". I don't think it'll take long. I hope... :s Dave''Subspace Message'' 08:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I've done this before on other wikis where i'm an admin and it's easy as pi -- as long as there's a redirect, the template will be "redirected" in its own way. You wouldn't have to change any of the other articles, they'd show the redirected template as if nothing had ever happened. -- Captain MKB 12:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll have a look at it.. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Log in/user name I will log in all the time and my user name is now TyphussJediVader,delete the other user names--TyphussJediVader 00:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) fluctating emotions I would like to ask that the articles and stories that I have mademay be left alone for now since I was banned from Memory Beta. This event that I have caused was not intentional and I hope it can be resolved soon. I have left a message on my user page under the archive section for you to read if you wish. I do not think I am allowed now to log in to this site normaly so I have to goto another wiki site to log into this one but I do not know my restrictions. I never wished to cuase harm to anyone but myself meaning that I only wished to remove what I placed down. I had an idea but I doubt you would do it. Anyway I may check by once in a while to check up on things and possibly if this matter is resovled I can contiue with my story. Deppressed. Rift Fleet 04:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Actually feeling a little better now since I learned that I can now log into this wiki with out restrictions. But I am still a little depressed about being banned from MB. Well I hope this matter can be resolved since now I have learned a lesson I should of learned a while ago. Back when I was freaking out about copyright stuff and fanon stuff. Hoestly if "Captain Mike" or whoever says that I did this to harm other users honestly I didn't and I try not to tell lies by the way. :|. Anyway I will continue with my story until I get to a point within the story to where I can make my own Star Trek Wikia. Rift Fleet 04:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I have something to ask of you. I would like a couple of my articles deleted, the ones with the "delete" template thing on them. Well one of them is the USS Confederate where I did have it marked as "to be deleted" it seems that another user wants to use the ship for his or her own fanon story. The thing is that I really do not like it when someone doe snot tell me they would like to use something of mine for their story. Anyway they took off the delete thing btu I put it back up and I also sent them a message about the situtaion I am having. I wanted a couple of those articles deleted for a reason so may you chat with the user about what is going on from your point of view? The user is "Captainmike" but like I posted before I sent him a message discussing what I wanted to do and what he can do. I do nto mind other users creating the same ships with a similar name but when they actually take a article of mine and make it their own that kind of disturbs me esspecially what is going on in my mind right now. Also when my own fanon wiki site is up and going every article of mine will be removed and placed on the new wiki. So this is just to let you know ahead of time. Thank you for your time. Rift Fleet 08:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I am feeling a little better about Star Trek now, nice comment by the way about M.B. LOL :), so I will continue with my story with the notification that my stuff will not be tampered with even if I want them removed. :). Also I have a similar wikia like yours and thanks to L.L.P., I hope you know which user here has that name ;), it seems to be figured out right now! YAY! It is a work in progress but if you come to it, it is www.galatic-database.wikia. com I think try googleing it if you are confused ;), I think you may like it but I still want to create a couple more articles before anyone else starts on it so that I know what will be changed on it on all times and stuff. Just in case some one wants to try to put up something bad on it. So I may get back on my story here sometime so like in the T.V. buessness "stay tuned!" LOL. :). P.S. I am feeling happier now and I do not think people on MB like things to be deleted so the "anyone can edit" slogan seems to have a thin line their. LOL no offense of course just some fun. :). Rift Fleet 02:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I don't see a rule that says I have to have a username to edit on here.